ONE
by gekm
Summary: scribblings found at the burned manticore site
1. one

ONE  
  
One.  
  
I am the only one,  
  
Here  
  
Now  
  
Forever  
  
And ever.  
  
Made in a Lab  
  
with upside-down notions.  
  
Laced up boots for  
  
Rhythmic marching, that is  
  
offbeat with my feet and mind.  
  
One, Two, Three, Four  
  
My footsteps echoing as they hit floor  
  
Black lines on my neck  
  
Marking me with no respect.  
  
They try to blame me and shame me,  
  
They attempt to tame me, name me.  
  
A soldier, a killer, a machine, and a number  
  
I hear what they call me.  
  
But I am nameless, faceless,  
  
shapeless, and alone.  
  
Trusting no one.  
  
Fearing the unknown.  
  
Knowing what's done is done  
  
Knowing that I am the only one. 


	2. running

Title: ONE  
  
Disclaimer: James camron and eglee own everything  
  
Rating: PG mild cussing  
  
AN: 1st fan fiction, bad grammar, deal with it  
  
  
  
I sprinted down the deserted alleyway glancing over my shoulder as often as possible. Even if I didn't have enhanced hearing I would be able to hear the hummers rolling towards the alley I was trying to find refuge in. I jumped up to the 2nd story window in a building and pulled myself inside the room. I looked around the dust-covered bedroom trying to locate some sort of weapon I could use. I almost laughed aloud, "Hello? What are you thinking? You are the weapon!" my mind screamed at me, duh! I bolted out the bedroom door, down the hallway to the front door. I listened to the other side. Nothing. I ripped the door off its hinges, whoops. I sprinted towards the stairs and jumped the first two flights up and decided to have a look outside. Thirty to forty special ops men were advancing towards the building armed with automatic weapons. My eyes zoomed past them towards the hummers to focus on the two people have an argument. My ears moving (as much as they could) to try to zone in on the sounds.  
  
" We want her alive, Ames!" argued the platinum-blond female.  
  
" Any transgenic is a threat to the conclave and must be killed" White replied  
  
" She was on a special project that was more advanced than Manticore. She may come in handy in the New World."  
  
" I think you are becoming weak and making excuses because she was in your special group. The all-powerful S-series. Look, we both know that they are close enough to the X-series. There is nothing special about the S's. The one difference between X and S is s had more fatalities."  
  
" You don't understand Ames, she is the only surviving S6. She is the only one who knows what 452 needs in order to stop our plans. We need to find out what 452 needs and what she plans to do."  
  
" Renfro! Because she can help 452 we must kill her before she finds her and helps 452! You are soft because she saved your life, big deal. She was programmed to do it!"  
  
" No, that's where you are wrong! She saved me form the fire because she is loyal to me! She transferred her wolf-like loyalty to me after her pathetic mother died. A loyal S6 is just what we need to eradicate 452."  
  
" Men, shoot only to temporarily disable. You'd better be right about her Elizabeth."  
  
Shit I had better get my ass in gear! I ran up to the top of the nine- story building and looked at my surroundings. Three to four clicks away a deteriorating warehouse was standing. Perfect. I jumped off the edge and ran towards the warehouse, the jump not even slowing my pace. 2 clicks later I heard the hummers thundering towards me, shit.  
  
The warehouse was surrounded by norms; police, media, losers, how was I going to get past them? Double-shit. I needed to find I new hideout, fast! The hummers zipped around the corner taking chunks of cement with them. Norms or no-norms I had to get into the warehouse. I pushed my way through the crowd and got to the front. I checked my surroundings and calculated.  
  
I was 30 feet away from the 9-foot fence, which was 26 feet away from the warehouse. I would have to do it in all on jump which meant I had to aim for the forth story window. Crap.  
  
" There she is, in front of the mob! Hurry up!"  
  
" Ma'am. Yes. Ma'am!"  
  
" Don't worry Renfro, she can't get away."  
  
" You don't know 153," she muttered.  
  
I tensed, preparing for my feat. My legs propelled me forward and I ran at a break-neck speed, even for transgenics. I leapt over the fence, across the yard and broke through the glass window. I hit the floor and flew down as the wood broke around me from my impact.  
  
" DAMN! Ames we lost her!"  
  
" Why didn't you tell me she could do that?"  
  
" I told you she was getting away!"  
  
Oh crap! That was unpleasant! As I stood up I heard the sound of feet slapping together and hands hitting sides. I looked around to see; X- series, Anomalies, and Transhumans, standing at attention and staring straight at me. To my left stands a young woman, bout 20, with straight brown hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and your typical "cat-suit". Next to her stood your stereotypical geek with the 5 o'clock shadow, messed up hair, wire-glasses and…. Latex gloves? What the crimeney? Freak. To his left stood…  
  
"Alec?"  
  
" Shade?" 


	3. questions

Disclaimer ad stuff on ch. 2  
  
  
  
" What are you doing here Shade? I thought you died in the burning of Manticore."  
  
" No way! Do think I would let myself die that way? You know I plan to die heroically. So, who the hell are these people?" I ask, gesturing to the woman and geek.  
  
" Oh sorry. This is X5-452, better known as Max," he said pointing to the woman. " And this is Logan," he called the geek.  
  
" X4…"  
  
" No. He's a norm."  
  
" Ok then."  
  
" Max, Logan this is Shade."  
  
" Sir, 146403153334: S6-153, sir!"  
  
" How come your 3-diget number is from the last three numbers of your barcode," questioned Logan.  
  
" I'm from Griffin and our short designation came from the 3 before the last three."  
  
" Why?" 45… Max asked.  
  
" Sir, I don't know, Sir!"  
  
" Let me show you around Shade."  
  
" Thanks, Alec, oh, yeah. At ease men." I directed to the transgenics  
  
" Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
" Wait up! Can I ask you some more questions Shade?" asked Max.  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" First of all, how did you know Alec's name? Did he tell you it?"  
  
" What do you mean, how did I know? I named him. Yu know Alec, like smart-alec?"  
  
" But I named him when he was assigned as my breeding partner. I named him Alec for that same reason."  
  
" Yeah. I was pretty damn weird. Why do you think I looked so weird when you 'named' me, Max? Shade had called me that for 3 years before you."  
  
" That's freaky," was Max's intelligent response.  
  
" Ok next question I don't have all day."  
  
" Why do you address everyone and everyone addresses you as Sir?" You're a female so shouldn't they call you ma'am and you call the females ma'am?"  
  
" I am part wolf and when I was little I couldn't grasp the whole multiple "names" for people. You know, they had their name, their title, their sex (sir, ma'am). My brain was more wolfish and I was confused. Because wolves all have one name except for the Alphas who have their name and the title One. So, I didn't understand the whole ma'am, sir thing and kept calling men sir or ma'am and the same with females. So, Renfro just decide to teach me sir, and it stuck."  
  
" Renfro?"  
  
" She was Shade's Commander at Griffin Max" Alec responded for me.  
  
" Well I'm gonna look around."  
  
This place was pretty crappy looking no beds, beer and skittles for food. Shit.  
  
" Yo, Alec! Can you take me into town with a 10 trucks?"  
  
" Sure. Give me 5 minutes, K?"  
  
Five minutes later we were headed out through some "secret" tunnel out of the warehouse, which I had learned was called Terminal City.  
  
" Ok, first we need to go to a "bed" place"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Just take me there Alec!"  
  
" Aiight, no need to get bitchy." " Oh that was mature." He commented on my tongue sticking out. I punched him in the gut. It works.  
  
When we got to the bed store I told everyone to wait here and went inside. 30 minutes later I had 775 bunk beds.  
  
" How the hell did you get those?" Alec asked while we were loading up the trucks with the flat bunk bed.  
  
" Nona business."  
  
Then I had him take me buy the "market" and got three weeks of actual food for everyone, some medicine and shit. Thankfully Alec had got the point not to ask questions. Max on the other hand wouldn't shut up!  
  
" Where did you get this? I swear if you stole it I will kill both of you…" on and on, I just tuned her out.  
  
" Look, I got them. They're here so shut up and let's get set up.  
  
I can tell 452 was going to be a problem. 


End file.
